Kiss Me
by AkireAlev
Summary: "kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, Lift your open hand Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance Silver moon sparkling ,So kiss me"-Kiss me a cute little song fic about Carlos and Stephanie's midnight date. Check it out.


**Kiss Me**

**So here's another song fic thingy. The last two I wrote were kinda sad so I wanted to do a cute one this time. This is my favorite song from sixpence none the richer.****Well I hope you enjoy: D oh and it's in Stephanie's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr and kiss me by sixpence none the richer.**

I'm so happy that Carlos and the guys brought me and the girls along to Logan's grandparents house in Texas. I was sad when Carlos told me the he and the guys were going to go on vacation for a month in Texas. But then he said that I was able to go I couldn't have been happier. A whole month with Carlos. How great is that?

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley _

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, Swing, Swing the spinning steps_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

It was midnight and everyone at the farmhouse was fast asleep. Except for me and Carlos that is.

"Come on Steph can you please wear this dress? You know its my favorite."

"Fine but only if you wear the shoes I got you."

"Deal," Carlos answered with a huge grin on his face.

Once we were changed for our little midnight date, we sneaked out through the back door of the farm house. We were giggling and laughing the whole way. Carlos started pulling me through the bearded barley so we could go to the meadow with beautiful green grass on the other side. Carlos suddenly stopped pulling only to turn around and give me a short, sweat kiss on the lips. When he pulled away ,I saw him give me a cute smile. He then stared to pull me through the barley again.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon sparkling _

_So kiss me _

We finally arrived to the meadow and the sight was breathtaking. The fireflies were moving around everywhere making it seem as if they were dancing to their own silent song. Carlos started to lead me to the middle of the meadow where we started to slow dance on the moonlit floor to his beautiful voice. He had his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body. I had my arms around his neck and my head laying on his chest as we swayed side to side to the now humming. I looked up the see his beautiful brown eyes staring down at me full of love. I saw that his head was leaning down toward mine so I got on the tip of my toes to meet his lips halfway there. It was just perfect. The way his lips moved against mine. It made fall even harder for him.

_Kiss me down the broken tree house_

_Swing me, upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat _

_We'll take the trail marked by your fathers map_

When we finally pulled away from our loving kiss we decided to explore the meadow. As we were walking around we noticed a tree. But the tree wasn't what caught out attention it was the broken tree house and the tire swing on it. I was so excited when I saw the tire swing. The last time I was on one of those was when I was a little seven year girl.

"Come on Carlos you have to push the swing for me" I yelled as I ran toward the swing.

It was so much fun. I loved how the wind felt against my face as Carlos was pushed me on the swing. Occasionally he would stop and spin me around to give me a quick kiss before he started swinging me again. After a while I caught Carlos staring up at the tree house.

"Come on Steph lets go check it out."

"Are you sure that's safe Carlos? I mean we don't know how long that thing has been there."

"How about I go in first to make sure its safe and then you can come up with me?"

"Umm I guess that's okay but just be safe I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry love." with that he gave me a quick peak on the lips before he climbed up the tree. I heard him walk around for a bit before he called me up. I was surprised to see the inside of the tree house. There laying on the floor was a little picnic blanket and a picnic basket. The bright full moon illuminated the entire inside.

"How did this stuff get here?"

"I came here earlier and set it up I wanted our date to be special."

"Aww Carlos your so sweat."

We enjoyed all the fruit that Carlos packed while sitting on the cute blanket laid out beneath us. When the fruit was done we just laid in each others arms looking at the stars through the hole in the roof.

"I love you Stephanie, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Carlos, I don't know what I'll do without you."

He leaned down to give a passionate kissed filled with his love for me. Life couldn't have been more perfect.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon sparkling _

_So kiss me _

**There Tada :D I hoped you guys enjoyed this little oneshot song fic thingy:D so tell me what you guys think by leaving me an awesome review:D I will love you forever if you do :D**


End file.
